A Simple Twist
by nigeru
Summary: An AU B/V. Bulma is a witch and has kept for secret for quite sometime. Now its time to spill, how will a special Saiyajin Prince react? Rating to go up in later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

A Simple Twist  
Phoebe  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own. But, I can wish cant I?  
  
If you want on my mailing list send me an e-mail to ladyheero_3000@yahoo.com. Note that you want on the list.   
  
  
"Ahh!" Bulma screamed as a fire ball barely missed her arm. She motioned with her hands and the demon flew across the room, slamming into the china cabinet.  
  
The demon stood up and also motioned with his hands, suddenly rendering Bulma defenseless. She had her hands down at her sides and couldn't free them.  
  
"Now young lady, if you'd just corporate, you wouldn't have anything to worry about. But you intend on fighting me." The demon said walking around her.   
  
Kers, a powerful bounty hunter of the underworld was known for his harsh treatment to his victims. Being a demon of the underworld and after the most wanted witch, he didn't care if Bulma were dead or alive. He wanted the money.  
  
"Damnit! Lemme go! Kers, I swear, I will vanquish you!" Bulma said...more like grunted from being squeezed by some force.  
  
A door slammed somewhere in the house and Bulma suddenly fell to the ground as Kers fled.   
  
Bulma gasped for air, consider Kers was slowly suffocating her.   
  
Vejiita walked into the room to see a woman on the floor gasping for air. He looked around, seeing the china cabinet in total ruins. "What the hell happened in here?" He demanded. Bulma stood up on shaky legs and managed a "Nothing happened," before walking out of the room.  
  
  
Bulma happened to be a witch. A very powerful one at that. No one knew about her though. Bulma kept her secret hidden quite well. She had a book of excuses to explain broken furniture and other objects.   
  
The hardest person to keep her secret from was Vejiita, her housemate. He seemed to be everywhere. Demons would show up all the time. But for some reason, never when Vejiita was around. Perhaps the feared him. Whatever it was, Bulma was thankful.   
  
Kers, her latest 'project' seemed to be stubborn. She knew he was a bounty hunter after her head, as most of the other demons that were sent after her were. Occasionally there was the Demon who was after someone else for some sort of initiation for some demonic cult.   
  
Bulma had the power to blow things up with a simple movement of her hands. She could move things with her hands and her mind, and freeze time. Her powers would sneak up on her, a new one every so often. She was still getting a hang of the whole blowing stuff up part.  
  
Bumla went into her bathroom to fix up the small cut on her leg. She washed it was a washcloth and tried to figure out when Kers would show up again. Mostly, when Vejiita would be out again so he could show up.  
  
~*~  
  
Vejiita stared at the broken china cabinet. She went through a lot of furniture that for sure.   
  
He noticed something odd about her lately. All her excuses. He was hardly fooled. He knew something was up about her. Just didn't have the nerve to ask her. She lashed out quite harsh during a verbal spar. He was hurt often by her words, even though he never showed it. Well, to the battle 'droids he did.  
  
Vejiita marched up the stairs to Bulmas room. He walked in and looked around.   
  
"Onna." He said, hearing some movement in the bathroom he proceeded to investigate. He opened the door to find Bulma cleaning the cut on her leg. It was hardly a cut though. More like a gash.  
  
"What the hell happened to you?!" He asked kneeling beside her to examine the wound.   
  
She jumped up and started to walk off. "Noting happened." She stated. She didn't get far before a certain saiyajin had her up on the counter.  
  
"Let me look at this would you!" He said harshly. Bulma promptly stopped trying to escape.   
  
She was amazed at how gentle he was. Careful not to hurt her anymore. Before she knew it, he was done.  
  
"I want to know what happened." He said again. Bulma sighed. "He's just gonna find out some other way" she thought.  
  
"Fine, I'll tell you." She said getting up and going to sit on her bed. Vejiita followed behind her, not bothering to sit.  
  
"Well...." she began. "I don't know how to say this, so I'll just be blunt. I'm a witch, Vejiita."  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N ^^;; Yay! Another fic from Meh! Although my other one isn't even half finished. I just don't have any new ideas for it at the moment. And yes, this is sorta from the show Charmed. That's where I got my idea. But anywho... Review!!  
  
Ciao ^^V 


	2. Chapter 2

A Simple Twist  
By Phoebe  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapter.  
  
  
Vejiita stared at Bulma blankly. "What do you mean a witch?" he demanded, pacing impatiently.  
  
"Well..." Bulma started, "I don't know how to explain this. You're a saiyajin; I'm a witch. You fight alien forces, I fight demonic ones. You have powers, so do I."  
  
Vejiita spun around on his heel. "What do you mean you have powers? And explain these demonic forces to me." He said not taking his eyes off her.  
  
Bulma sighed and got up, only to be pushed back down by Vejiita. "Stay until you explain." He stated.  
  
"Fine Fine...geeze." She quickly got up again and ran out of the room. "After I get something to eat!" She yelled behind her.  
  
"Onna!!" Vejiita yelled after her an proceeded to follow. Food probably wouldn't hurt... He though.  
  
  
  
Bulma walked back up to her room...only because a certain saiyajin was on her heels. Sitting down on the bed, she began to tell Vejiita about her powers.  
  
"Alright, I have a few powers. I can freeze time, blow objects up, suspend people in midair, and astral project. I'm still getting a hang of the blowing things up part though..." She coughed. "If you'd like, I'll demonstrate these for you." Bluma said, standing up. Vejiita walked toward the door. "Fine" he simply said, and they proceeded to walk outside.   
  
They stood next to the house, facing the road. "I want to see this freezing time one" Vejiita said. Bulma nodded and put her hands out in front of her. She moved them just a few inches, and the cars on the road stood still. "Well?" She said turning around. Bulma had to stifle a laugh. She had frozen the saiyajin prince!   
  
She stood there staring at him, debating on leaving him like that until the froze wore off, or just unfreeze him now. She waved her arms again, and Vejiita nearly fell over. "What did you do?" he practically yelled at Bulma, who now was in a full-blown laughing fit. Vejiita growled.   
  
Bulma quickly quit laughing. "I accidentally froze you. I have to be touching you so you don't freeze too." She said, walking over to Vejiita and putting her small hand on his arm. A small smile crept up on her face as Vejiita jumped a bit, as if shocked. She rose her one hand and gave it a little wave, freezing everything again.   
  
Vejiita looked around in awe. Never had he seen anything like this. The onna had frozen time! Nothing around him was moving. This made him think different of this "helpless weak onna" as he so kindly pointed out every chance he had.   
  
Bulma giggled at the expression on Vejiita face. He looked pleased and amused at the same time. "So?" She said. Vejiita smirked. "Interesting"   
  
"Anywho, which next?" Bulma asked.   
  
"Astral projection."  
  
Bulma nodded and sat down on the ground. She put her head down, and went limp.   
  
Vejiita felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned around. There stood Bulma, smiling. The pleased yet amused look passed the princes face again. Bulma, the one in front of Vejiita, disappeared and the other Bulma got up.  
  
"Woo, that drains me every time." She said.  
  
"Next" Vejiita said.  
  
Bulma lifted her hand, and with her hand Vejiita went up too. She grinned. "Suspending people in midair." She would have loved to keep him up there against his will for a while, but she nicely put him back on the ground.  
  
"One more." She said.  
  
Bulma searched out something to blow up. Car? No. Tree? Maybe. Harmless weak little bush? Yeah. She put her hands in front of her and concentrated. Please oh please let the bush blow up and not something else. She said silently. With a little squeak, the bush in front of her blew up. Bulma jumped up. "Yes! It actually blew up!" She grinned and beamed with joy.   
  
"Why are you so happy?" Vejiita asked.  
  
"Well, I've never actually had what I wanted to blow up, actually blow up. It's usually something else near by. But this is the firs---" Bulma was cut off by Kers, who knocked her 20 feet away.   
  
"Stupid witch! I'll kill you now!" Kers yelled, an energy ball forming in his hand.   
  
Bulma kicked Kers off, sending his energy ball flying and hitting a nearby tree. She immediately jumped up and flew at Kers. She slammed him into the wall of Capsule Corp.   
  
"Get off of me you stupid witch!" Kers said, trying to get out of Bulmas grasp.   
  
Meanwhile...Vejiita stood and watch... in total awe.   
  
Bluma put her hands on Kers' chest, concentrating hard. Kers' eyes grew wide and with a loud boom, he was was covered with flames. He screamed and disappeared.   
  
Bulma fell to her knees, panting hard. "Geeze..."  
  
Vejiita quickly fell out of his trance and was by her side in a second. "What the hell was that?!" He demanded.   
  
Bulma coughed a few times. "That was Kers. Now, obviously dead. But what the hell...he showed up when you were around. They never do that..." She sighed and got up. "I have to go look this up..." and walked off.  
  
  
A/N: *hides* I'm sorry! I admit it! I'm lazy!! Really lazy. And I dont like this chapter...but oh well.  
  
If you want on my mailing list. Send me an e-mail telling me so!   
Ladyheero_3000@yahoo.com   
  
  
^_^V Chow 


End file.
